villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sixsix
Sixsix is a mutated Sotoraggian bounty hunter and a villain from the Ben 10 series. History Hunted Sixsix was hired by Vilgax, alongside Kraab and Tetrax Shard, to retrieve the Omnitrix from Ben Tennyson. After they gave a demonstration of their abilities, Vilgax sent the trio to Earth where they tracked down the last location that the Omnitrix was used. Tetrax found a can with a shard from Ben’s Diamondhead form in it and Sixsix tried to take it, but Tetrax took it back. The two had a quick face-off, before Sixsix backed down and flew away to track down Ben. He found the Tennyson’s RV and cut a hole in the roof to get at Ben, but Max braked, sending Sixsix flying away. Max tried to run the bounty hunter over, but he slashed the RV’s tires, though before he could pursue the Tennysons, Kraab attacked him. Sixsix continued to struggle with Kraab in pursuit of Ben, until they finally started to work together. They managed to capture Gwen and Max and came upon Tetrax, who was actually trying to keep the Omnitrix away from Vilgax, and Ben. Sixsix began fighting Tetrax, eventually gaining the upperhand and noticed Grey Matter taking down Kraab. He tried to fire at him, but Max leapt on the bounty hunter’s back and Sixsix threw him off, before trying to cut him in half with an energy buzz saw. However Grey Matter leapt on him and pulled the nerve clusters in Sixsix’s armor, making him go haywire. The bounty hunter’s jetpack went off, sending him crashing through a water tower, before he and Kraab were crushed by it. The Galactic Enforcers Sixsix was later hired along with Vulkanus to steal the ingredients for a bomb powerful enough to destroy an entire solar system. They first stole Element X, before heading to Earth to obtain Bicenthium alloy (iron ore, which is actually quite rare in the rest of the universe). Upon landing on Earth, Sixsix and Vulkanus had an encounter with Ben and Sixsix managed to shock and disable his body functions before preparing to launch his missiles at him. However the Galactic Enforcers arrived and managed to fight the two bounty hunters, forcing Sixsix to use a flash capsule to retreat. The pair headed to a nearby iron mine, seeking iron ore when the Galactic Enforcers arrived, though without their leader, Ultimos, who was weakened from the chocolate Ben gave him. This time, Sixsix and Vulkanus managed to defeat them and Ben and the two bounty hunters left with their iron ore after Sixsix started a rockslide to distract the heroes. They headed to a steel mill where Vulkanus began looked for a pure iron mixture, but the Galactic Enforcers and Ben arrived. Eventually, Sixsix and Vulkanus got liquid metal dropped onto them and cooled, trapping them. Secret of the Omnitrix Sixsix ended up in Incarcecon and eventually Tetrax, Ben, and Gwen found their way to Incarcecon looking for Azmuth so as to deactivate the Omnitrix’s self-destruct countdown. Sixsix recognized Tetrax and attacked him, blaming him for his imprisonment in Incarcecon. They began fighting and Tetrax managed to knock Sixsix out, but he slipped away when the Petrosapien was distracted. When Tetrax escaped Incarcecon with the Tennysons and Myaxx, Sixsix managed to cling to his ship and escape. However he was blasted off by a security drone and ended up floating in space, where he was found by Vilgax, who was pursuing the Omnitrix. Vilgax picked up Sixsix, who told him what had happened and aided in attacking Tetrax’s ship. He and Vilgax headed to the cockpit, before Sixsix was ordered to stop Tetrax and Myaxx, who were attempting to free their ship from Vilgax’s tethers. Sixsix engaged Tetrax, but was blasted by Ben in the gyropod, breaking his helmet and sending him flying into space. However Vilgax recovered him and they arrived on Xenon where Azmuth was, attacking his home with rest of Vilgax’s forces. In the battle, Sixsix again went after Tetrax until he was knocked out and finally defeated by the Petrosapien. Abilities Sixsix’s armor contains a huge arsenal of weapons and devices, including hand-held laser blasters, missiles, mounted laser blasters on his back, grenades, a jetpack, an energy sword, and buzz saws. Sixsix also has small extra arms that can use his other weapons when he’s holding his blasters and a radar that can track the Omnitirx when it is used. Sixsix can also apparently survive in space. Trivia *Sixsix has an older brother named Sevenseven. **He also has two sisters named Eighteight and Twotwo. *He is the only member of his race seen without his armor but it has been stated he is mutated so it is unknown what normal Sotoraggians look like. *Sixsix speaks in an alien language (most likely that of the Sotoraggians’ since Sevenseven speaks it) but can understand English and others can understand him. Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Aliens Category:Ben 10 villains Category:Gunmen Category:Humanoid Category:Masked Villain Category:Minion Category:Rivals Category:Mutated Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Power-Tool Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Bombers Category:Gadgeteers Category:Siblings Category:Recurring villain Category:Monsters Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Brutes Category:Partners in Crime Category:Laser-Users Category:Villains Who Can Fly